Downhole tools used in oil and gas applications are exposed to hostile environments. Such tools may be exposed to wide temperature variations, ranging from below freezing surface temperatures to very high temperatures found beneath the surface of the earth. In addition, high fluid pressure, in the form of gas or liquid pressure found beneath the earth may be exerted upon such tools. Caustic chemicals may also contact such tools, serving to damage or corrode them.
The sophistication of such tools has increased. Tools that once simply bored a hole straight down into the earth are being replaced with tools capable of a wide variety of bore patterns, capable of extending for long horizontal distances. Many tools are now guided or navigated via a computer present at the drilling site. Accordingly, the number of electrical connections to such downhole tools has also increased. The electronics and electrical connections present on the downhole tools are often exposed to the same hostile conditions as the tools themselves.
Prior existing electrical connectors for downhole tools suffer from a series of drawbacks including lack of resistance to thermal stress relaxation and shock and vibration. Prior electrical connectors may be damaged, or may become disconnected altogether, which may result in loss of signal or power to the downhole tool. A loss of signal or power could cripple a drilling operation.